The continuously variable transmission is formed by a primary pulley, a secondary pulley, and a belt wound between the pulleys. Shift is made by changing hydraulic pressures (a primary pressure and a secondary pressure) supplied to the respective pulleys to change widths of grooves of the respective pulleys.
JP2001-99280A discloses technology of setting a target primary pressure and a target secondary pressure, and setting a target line pressure, as a target value of a line pressure serving as an original pressure of the primary pressure and the secondary pressure, to be equal to either one having a higher value out of the target primary pressure and the target secondary pressure.
According to this technology, the line pressure is not increased more than necessary relative to the primary pressure and the secondary pressure. This makes it possible to reduce a load of an oil pump and to improve fuel efficiency of a vehicle.